Love, from Whom?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Amor, sentimiento disperso por todo el mundo, y florece especialmente entre aquellos en quienes menos te lo imaginas, aun cuando puedas rechazar la idea, o no la aceptas, esta ahí. ¿Acaso temes, herir o salir herida?#One-Shot#GenderBender#BanxKing#BanxElaine#LigeroHauserxDiane#AU#Yuri(?)


**HI!, desde alguna esquina del mundo o pequeño rincón traigo a ustedes, una historia, una creación salida de los lugares más inhóspitos y no investigados de mi mente… ¡ASI ES… UN BANXKING!, pero… esta vez no es cualquiera, sino… un*redoble de tambores*¡YURI!*inserte grito de terror*, así es… si ya de por si da miedo un yaoi… imagínense un yuri… si… esto es maldad y experimentar, ¿porque?, pues...porque tengo una computadora donde es… ok no, solo por probar XDD, y espero no terminar traumada en el proceso. Ok, ya sin más preámbulo, ¡que comience la destrucción!**

 **N/A: Explicaciones para evitar confusiones. Como esto es un GenderBender, también cambian los nombres de los personajes –especialmente los implicados- por tanto.  
** Fairy King Harlequin (Fairy Queen Harleen), Ban (Wen), Elaine (Elliot), Diane (Dionisio), Meliodas (Melody), Elizabeth (Esteban), Helbram (Hellen), Gowther (Gabriel), Hauser (Hedda), Hawk (Hawk/Humana).

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entre las muchas habilidades con las que cuenta, están disfrutar de una buena cerveza – aunque termina ebria a la primera botella -, cocinar con gran maestría, una impecable habilidad para tomar "objetos prestados" y una extensa colección de etiquetas de cerveza.

Pero si les dijera de todo eso, cuál es su favorita, elegiría la opción secreta, molestar con fervor a Fairy Queen Harleen hasta el final de la jornada escolar. Porque no había nada mejor que ver a la castaña gritando y chillando como una pequeña niña de preescolar.

\- ¿Perdón?, ¿me repites eso Elliot?~ – pidió escéptica la albina, dando un trago al vaso de refresco, que tan amablemente, el rubio trajo para ella.

\- Te gusta Harleen, para ser más exactos, estas completa y absolutamente enamorada de mi hermana mayor. – la albina quedo callada por unos instante, para finalmente escupir la bebida y reír. – No es gracioso.

\- Khe, khe, khe~, claro que lo es~ – tirada en el piso y sujetando su estómago, ella reía hasta más no poder, en cambio Elliot mostro una gran seriedad, y ni se molestó en levantarse para buscar algo con que limpiar el refresco salpicado. Unas cuantas carcajadas más, Wen se incorporó y seco una lagrimilla de su ojo derecho – Ok, ok~, perdón. Pero, ¿de dónde sacas la idea de que me guste la plana, fea y sin encanto de tu hermana?~

\- Tu y yo sabemos, que mi hermana no es la persona más honesta del mundo, tanto como para perder a Dionisio y dejárselo a Hedda – la albina asintió, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, Harleen se enamoró de Dionisio en Primaria, e incluso ahora ese amor seguía igual como el primer día, lo único malo, es que Harleen piensa primero en los demás que en ella misma, especialmente en Dionisio, a quien apoyo fervientemente en su amor para con Melody, aunque la rubia terminara saliendo con el hijo del director de la Academia Liones, Esteban. Se supone que esa debió ser su oportunidad para declarársele, pero no, tan solo un hombro en el cual llorar, y al final, ¿Qué sucedió?, Hedda que pertenece al club de Kendo, pidió un poco de ayuda a Dionisio en un par de prácticas, de aquello nació una pequeña amistada, evoluciono hasta hoy, y son la pareja más dulce y primeriza de la Academia Liones, no pueden tomarse las manos o darse un beso, sin estar a punto de hervor. – ¿Y por qué te digo todo esto?

\- Ni idea~, además pensé que eso de "estudiar juntos", era una invitación para estar solos~ - el tono seductor empleado por la albina, provoco un sonrojo en Elliot. Tan solo verle ladear la mirada y ponerse nervioso alegraba enormemente ha Wen. Extendió su brazo, para acariciarle la mejilla – Oh es que acaso, ¿ya no te gusto?~

\- W-wen… - apoyo las manos en la mesa, acercándose un poco, la albina se alegró y sin dejar de tocar su mejilla, imito a su dulce anfitrión. Tan solo escasos centímetros para probar los labios ajenos.

\- ¡Elliot!, te traje la merienda, ¿ya avanzaron en algo de su tarea? – dijo Harleen, entrando casi con una patada a la habitación y cargando en una charola dos rebanadas de pastel y té. Con una sonrisa la castaña camino por la habitación, ignorando el hecho de que su hermano y visita estuvieran tirados en el suelo y con auras depresivas. Con cuidado se acomodó en el piso, quedando en medio de los dos, dejándoles el pastel y té – Me alegra verte estudiando tan fervientemente, Elliot. Dime, no han hecho nada raro, ¿verdad? – inmediatamente su vista se dirigió a la albina recién recuperada, que comenzó a ingerir el postre. Elliot comprendió de inmediato las palabras de su hermana mayor y con un prominente sonrojo le grito y negó, eso tranquilizo mediantemente a la castaña, sin embargo no apartaba los ojos de la albina.

Si de algo podía estar segura Harleen, es que la compañía de Wen para su dulce e inocente hermano no es la mejor, no, cuando se tiene un extenso registro de reportes tanto escolares como policiacos, además de beber cerveza aun sin ser mayor de edad, y lo que le daba aún más la razón, ser acosada todos los días por ese demonio en cuero de oveja – olvidándose de que en ese acoso también participan, Melody y Gabriel –. La castaña prometió que mientras viva, ha de proteger a capa y espada a Elliot de esa bruja ponzoñosa.

\- Oye, ¿es que no tienes nada que hacer?~

\- Perdón, pero ¿te molesta mi presencia, Wen? – respondió con amabilidad, causando un aumento en la tensión del ambiente, y que Elliot soltase un suspiro, si algo sabía es que ellas juntas es una invitación al desastre. – ¿O intentas llevar a mi hermano por el mal camino?

\- ¡Harleen!, basta. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosera con Wen?

\- Déjala, Elliot~. Ya tengo que irme a trabajar, y no quiero a mi Maestro regañándome por llegar tarde otra vez.

\- Pero aun no son ni las siete…

\- Si, lastima. ¿Te acompaño a la puerta? – El odio tan ferviente hacia la albina, no era algo que Harleen se molestase por ocultar. Wen le miro y negó, enfatizando que conocía el camino – Me alegro.

* * *

Elliot camino con Wen hasta la parada del autobús, donde la albina saco su teléfono celular, tecleo un poco y lo regreso a su bolso. El rubio quiso disculparse, pero ella le quito importancia, diciendo que era más bien entretenido ver a Harleen fingiendo ser una madre preocupado, cuando en el pasado solo le importo estar al tanto de Hellen en el hospital y sufriendo en silencio por Dionisio.

\- Eso no es…

\- ¡Por favor, Elliot!, ¡Tu hermana es una hipócrita! – La furia en los ojos de Wen, asustaron un poco al chico, por lo que ella se disculpó y masajeó su cuello intentando calmarse – Te hizo a un lado, culpándose y castigándose así misma por lo que le paso a su mejor amiga, se hundió en su propia miseria al no ser capaz de hablar con la verdad. – apretó en el agarre de su bolso – No me digas que no es lo que parece, que estaba pasando por un mal momento, ¿o ya la perdonaste tan fácil?

\- … N-no – soltar aquellos vocablos, dolía en lo profundo de su pecho – Pero, soy su hermano, no la odio. Es complicado, ya sabes, si tu… no hubieras estado ahí, quizás… hoy no estaría aquí. – Wen sonrió como pocas veces lo hace, dedicándole la más cálida de sus sonrisas. – W-wen…

\- ¿Hm?~, ¿Quieres besarme, cierto?~

\- ¡N-no!, " _Y hasta hace un instante parecía molesta_ " – tosió ligeramente, y rasco su mejilla – Aun no me respondiste lo que te pregunte.

\- ¿Ha?~, oh, ¿sobre si me gusta tu hermana?~, la respuesta es no. ¿Por qué me debería gustar?~, ¿o que te hace pensar que me gusta?~

\- Ya veo – pronuncio desanimado, levantando la mirada al cielo, Wen parecía algo confundida. – ¿Lo olvidaste, o simplemente no quieres admitirlo?, ella y tu son igual de malas para admitir sus sentimientos – el autobús finalmente llego, y por el sonido del motor, aquellos pocos que pasaban, solo verían los labios de Elliot moverse y a Wen quedar pálida ante tal declaración.

* * *

El sonido de un portazo alerto a Harleen salió de la cocina con las manos aun mojadas por no terminar de lavar los platos, poco le importo, más importante era saber ¿Por qué Elliot entro de tal manera?, cuando llego a las escaleras, escucho a la perfección como colocaba el seguro y ¿un llanto?, algo asustada intento convencerlo de que abriera y hablaran, pero se negó y dijo que pronto pasaría.

\- ¿Fue ella?, ¡DIMELO!, ¡ELLIOT! - exigió furiosa

\- ¡HARLEEN! – Contadas eran las ocasiones en que su hermano levantaba la voz, especialmente con ella, pero eso no fue lo que le molesto, sino el tono tan lastimero que empleo – No fue Wen, yo solo… recibí una mala noticia por el teléfono es todo, nada importante.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto un tanto desconfiada. Harleen podía ser inocente, fácilmente manipulable y hasta algunas veces pervertida [cortesía de Melody], pero estúpida, eso sí que no, siempre ha estado al tanto del amor que su hermano le profesa a esa mujer, y aun en contra de ello, lo respeta, mientras esté segura que no se aprovechara de Elliot. Ya no recibió respuesta de su hermano, apoyo la frente contra la puerta y respiro profundamente. – Ok, iré al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena, ¿Te traigo algo?, "Como unos pañuelos por el mal de amores" – pensó tristemente, él respondió que no, con aquello, Harleen se despidió y dijo no tardar demasiado.

Viéndose finalmente solo, y que no le escucharía, dejo escapar el llanto y abrazarse a sí mismo. Pensó que si se lo preguntaba, todas sus dudas desaparecieran, que podrían finalmente ser una pareja, y en cambio, ella no lo negó, término por sonrojarse y ladear la vista. Quería reír, no dijo había llamado a Harleen hipócrita, entonces, ¿ella no lo era?, aun recordaba ese día… una pequeña celebración el bar de Hawk-san, como regalo para todos por finalmente terminar la temporada de exámenes y oficialmente el año. Había decidió declararse en ese instante, especialmente por lo animado de todo, y que su hermana durante toda la festividad solo charlo con Dionisio.

 _Miraba como Melody y Wen competían por ver quien resistía más, y a Hawk-san regañándoles por desperdiciar tanta cerveza y que eso lo pagarían ellas mismas. Si, ella no era como las demás, se trataba de su persona especial, a quien amo desde el primer instante. Finalmente la albina se dio por vencida, y cuando sus miradas coincidieron algo nervioso le indicio que se acercara, la albina asintió y con tarro en mano, tomo asiento a su lado._

 _\- ¿Necesitas algo de mí, Elliot-kun?~ - El rubio asintió con un ligero sonroso en sus mofletes, ¿cómo no amarla?, es súper linda, y cuando se embriaga sonríe dulcemente, como toda una niña pequeña y con ese sutil sonrojo por el alcohol, se ve adorable._

 _\- W-wen… veras yo… - hablo finalmente, bajando la mirada y apretando los puños_

 _\- Uh, tu hermana…_

 _\- ¿He? – le interrumpió la albina, haciendo que buscara a su hermana y la encontrara aun en el mismo lugar y con Dionisio – ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

 _\- Es bastante linda~ - tal comentario desubico al chico, dando de inmediato la razón al alto nivel de alcohol en las venas de Wen. – Aunque es triste verla sonreír de ese modo, cuando sabe que Dionisio ya sale con otra~_

 _\- Tienes razón, pero ella es muy terca, al punto de apoyarle sin importarle que nunca la ame– Wen coloco su mejilla en su mano derecha, la cual se apoyaba de la mesa, aun sin apartar la mirada de la pareja. – De cierto modo, me molesta que mi hermana se engañe de esa manera, quizás si…_

 _\- Yo la haría feliz - esas palabras, tan serias sin un matiz de diversión, hicieron temblar a Elliot, que en cámara lenta se giró a verle. – Ya sabes~, haciéndola enojar para ver sus sonrojos y extrañas manías, prepararle un delicioso almuerzo, y al final del día, decirle cuán importante es para mí~ - dio un largo trago a su cerveza y volteo a donde Elliot, el chico estaba mudo, en cambio Wen sonrió mostrando sus característicos colmillos – Como una gran familia~, entonces, ella no se molestaría por verme a tu lado~, y podría tomar su mano y abrazarla sin que me grite tanto, je, je je~_

* * *

Agradecía infinitamente tener un supermercado cerca de casa, especialmente uno que cada día tiene una promoción diferente, terminar con un rasguño o varios raspones, tal vez con un moretón son precios justos a pagar, para obtener grandes descuentos.

\- "Seguro Elliot se contenta, cuando me vea llegar con su postre de nata favorito" – ilusionada al imaginar una mejora en el estado de ánimo del rubio, saco las llaves de su bolsillo para entrar, sin embargo se encontró con una poco grata sorpresa – ¿No estabas ya en el trabajo?

\- Quizás si cambiaras tu forma tan huraña de tratar a la gente y usaras maquillaje, tendrías novio~ - el comentario irrito a Harleen, que bufando e ignorándola paso a su lado y abrió la puerta, indicándole que pasara.

\- Elliot se encerró en su habitación. ¿Paso algo mientras te acompañaba a la parada del autobús? – pregunto mientras dejaba las bolsas en el comedor. La albina no respondió solo se limitó a seguirla en silencio – ¿Enfermaste?

\- Queen, no vine por Elliot – eso sí que era novedad para la castaña – A quien busco es a ti~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin?**

 **Una historia muy divertida, con sus toques de BanxKing, y BanxElaine, había que ser un poco dramáticos para el final, pienso que escribir este GenderBender es como mi reinicio en el fandom y la pareja de BanxKing.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
